Une virée dans le monde des dragons
by Aphetto
Summary: Ben, c'est nul, c'est juste un test pour essayer des modifs avec fanfiction. Mais je ne vous empeche pas de le lire...


Voici en quoi consiste la légende de notre village :  
  
Il convient tout d'abord de vous parler d'une époque si lointaine que toute trace écrite n'ait pu résister à la destruction si bien animale que pourrissive. Le monde était alors habité par deux classes : les Hommes et les dragons. Oh, ne vous fié pas à vos souvenirs sur eux, de ce que vous avez lu ou entendu, car la vérité n'est en rien ici. Les dragons, donc, étaient une espèce peu nombreuse mais dotée d'incroyables qualitées. Leur apparence physique, leur capacité intellectuelle surpassaient de loin les notres. Un dragon était recouvert dès sa naissance d'écailles fines et luisantes comme celles d'un poisson mais bien plus résistantes; en effet, aucune épée forgée par la main de l'Homme (à l'époque, les armes de bronze étaient les plus puissantes) ne pouvait les perforer. Ils ne ressemblaient pas non plus à une espèce de diplodocus ailé, même si leurs ailes étaient bien présentes : leurs corps étaient très semblables au notre, deux bras, deux jambes avec à leur extrémité des griffes, une démarche bipède qui leur permettait une plus grande vision qu'ils pouvaient laisser de côté pour recourrir à la course à quatre pattes pour atteindre la vitesse du guépard, une figure un peu plus élancé pourvu de crocs (les dragons étant exclusivement carnivore). Leurs plus grande particularité étant leurs trois coeurs, formant un triangle équilatéral dans leurs torse, qui leurs donnaient une endurance quasiment infini et une vie très longue de quelques centaines d'années. Du point de vue intellectuelle, leur cerveau était tout aussi développé que le nôtre : ils connaissaient notre langue et savaient la parler avec tout de même une accentuation des tons graves, ils aimaient la méditation et la contemplation de la nature. Les dragons vivaient donc heureux dans de petite communauté en haut d'anciens volcans, sur des plateaux très peu accessibles par les Hommes.  
  
Hélas, cette paix fût brisé par la nature destructive de pauvres êtres assoiffés de conquêtes et illusionné par des épées magiques; en fer. La lutte fut inégale, même si la force dragonesque égalait celle de trente élephants, de part l'acharnement que mettait les Hommes à les exterminer, et leur nombre. La guerre fut donc longue et barbare, les dragons se défendant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les hommes exterminant leurs enfants sans une once de remords ou de dégoût. Oh, le dégout était en eux, en rien dans leur actes, mais dans l'idée même de l'existence des dragons.  
  
Cependant, dans le monde céleste, deux dieus regardait cette triste destinée dragonne avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Le dieu des Hommes, écoeurés par la stupidité de ses représentants et le dieu des dragons, assistant impuissant à l'annihilation de son espèce. Mais ces larmes étaient aussi pour eux-mêmes, car bien que parfait aux yeux de tous, ils n'en étaient pourtant pas infaillibles. Car c'est eux qui ont décidé de faire connaître aux hommes l'existence des dragons, espérant ainsi une alliance entre ces deux peuples, sans se douter de ce que cela allait créer. Ils pleurèrent tellement envers cette horreur qu'une de leur larme, chargée de leurs désespoir et de leur tristesse, s'échappa du monde céleste, traversant l'univers pour venir tomber sur Terre. Cette goutte divine était doué de conscience et, se servant du peu de pouvoir emmaganisé en elle, rassembla tous les dragons sur un unique plateau pour leur faire traverser un passage menant à un monde parallèle où ils pourraient vivre enfin en paix. Puis épuisée, elle utilisa ses dernières forces afin de créer une végétation luxuriante autour d'un lac cachant en son sein l'ouverture du monde des dragons.  
  
Des milliers d'années plus tard, un cataclysme d'une force incroyable détacha ce plateau du reste du continent, qui dériva pour former une île. Lors d'explorations humaines, celle-ci fût découverte et baptisé « l'île de la baleine » en raison de sa forme explicite. Peu après, un village fut construit et habité par des hommes soucieux de respecter l'équilibre naturel. Certains prétendent que cette symbiose est un effet de la larme ou encore d'émanations magiques provenant du passage vers les dragons. Dans tous les cas, la vie y est vraiment paisible.  
  
Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une légende,.... 


End file.
